


哥谭高中

by algor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, 一吨的原创角色, 不给所有社交关系打tag因为说实话太多了, 中文翻译, 高中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algor/pseuds/algor
Summary: 从高一到高二，布鲁斯·韦恩的成长绝对是突飞猛进。但他在社交方面没有任何进步。
Kudos: 1





	1. 9月4日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotham High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524186) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



停在停车场里，珍妮特·麦金太尔坐在她的车里抽烟。由于种种原因，她敢说这绝对比在自助餐厅吃饭好多了。她是会错过午餐，但是香烟能够减少她的饥饿，所以情况至少没有那么的糟。

只要过完这一年，她就再也不必见到这些人了。

当副驾驶那边的车门被打开时她几乎尖叫起来，有人在她旁边坐下了。她不认识他。她无意识地举起烟就像她打算用它刺向他的眼睛一样。他看了眼香烟，然后看着她。

他显然是个学生，但是真他妈的大块头。也许是摔跤队的。如果不是因为还有少量的婴儿肥软化了他的脸部线条，那么她可能会误以为他是一个老师。而且他穿得像老师。

“对不起，”他说，“回想了一下，我理解这对你来说可能令人不安。”也许他是那种军队的孩子：说话的方式、举手的方式，或者他的眼睛专注凝视的方式，都硬得像块带有钉子的木板。

“别他妈废话。” 她说，“从我的车里滚出去。”

“只需要一分钟。”

“我不在乎你听说过什么。”她说，“如果你他妈的不滚出我的车，我就把你该死的脸烧了。”

他短暂地吃了一惊，困惑在他眉眼的瞬间眨动中飞快地出现又消失：“我——不。我不是——我需要你告诉我他的长相。”

“什么？”

不知为何她觉得他有点生气，虽然自从他坐下以来，他的表情几乎没有改变过。“我不知道任何人的名字，不知道任何人长什么样。我不参加那些游戏。我可以查阅去年年鉴的，但每个人都已经长变样了。我需要你把他指给我看。 ”

她的内心绞起一种无法准确形容的焦虑：“你到底在说什么？”

“我知道他叫泰勒·辛克莱，我知道他是四分卫。但我不知道他的长相或午餐时的座位。这就是为什么我在这。”

她使劲吮吸烟嘴，即使它毫无助益，只会使她的恶心感加重。 “你他妈的是谁啊？”

“不用担心这个。”

“我就担心。”她厉声说道。

他的瞳孔向上闪了一下，暂时还算不上一个白眼：“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“什么？”这个问题并非暗示她不明白，她更多是用来表达怀疑，“那个富家子？”

他的下巴抽搐了一下：“对，那个富家子。”

“你不是二年级的吗？”她比个该死的二年级学生还矮，感觉像是一种侮辱。

“是。”

“你在摔跤队吗？”

他皱了皱眉：“我是国际象棋俱乐部的一员。有时候还有辩论队。”

“有时候？”

“说来话长。你的烟灭了，我们能走了吗。”

她把烟头从车窗扔了出去：“你不能问别人吗？”

“抱歉，”他说。 “如果你能把他指给我，我会更自在些。”

“啥啊？你他妈的到底为什么在我的车上，又在他妈的说什么？”

“你越快为我做这件事，”他失去耐心了，“我和其他那些人就越快会放你不管。而你所要做的唯一一件事就是陪我走到自助餐厅并把他指出来。就这样。你能做到吗？”

“操你自己去吧。”她说，更多是因为他的语气而不是因为他实际说的话。她没想过要被个十五岁小孩保护，他还说“我和其他那些人“。她下了车，使劲地关上车门朝大楼走去。布鲁斯在她后面下车的时候，用的关门力气就小很多。

“那不是个答案。”他说。一个十几岁的男孩不应该看起来那么高挑，应该无精打采、弯腰驼背、主要由膝盖组成。令人不安，这是他用过的那个词。他就他妈的令人不安：像是明确目的地一样的走路方式*，一个男孩身体里的CEO。

“我会指出他的，因为这事儿很烦，”她说，“然后你就可以离我远点了吧。”她就没精打采弯腰驼背的，穿着沉重的靴子、破烂不堪的牛仔裤和有破洞的紧身上衣。而他戴的手表可能比她的车还值钱。完全相反的两个极端，但都远远超出了可能被认为是时尚的范围。

他没有回答，只是沉默地跟着。她不停地回头看他，他在她身后隐约可见的感觉让她有点不安。他就转而走在她身侧，但这样让他为适应她的步伐而不得不放慢自己的速度这点更加明显了。一个他妈的二年级生。

他们离食堂越近她的胃就越扭曲，像是试图将自己在骨头旁内外翻转一样。但是布鲁斯突然走到她前面，站在门口，让她为能躲在他身后这点感到感激又不满。

“那边。”她含糊地打了个手势，喃喃地说，仿佛有意指指点点会引起人们的注意似的。

布鲁斯朝她指的方向眯起眼睛：“哪一个。”

“红头发那个。”

“这儿有三个红发和两个红金发的。”

她怒气冲冲，试图环顾四周，以便更清楚地看到她最不想看的那个人：“那个，那个蓝色衬衫的。”

“正和一个金发说话？”

“对。”

他开始摘下手表。“谢谢。”他边说边把它放进口袋里，然后朝那个男孩走去。

“什么——？”珍妮特忍不住跟着他，尽管她不是故意的也并不想横穿过一桌子讲话的青少年们。布鲁斯正在卷起他的衬衫袖子，整洁得不行。 “你在做什么？”他这下按自己的速度在走，所以她觉得自己几乎得慢跑才能跟上他，“布鲁斯，”她嘶嘶地说，“你要做什么？”但是他还在继续前进，她仅能走到离他要去的那张桌子不到十英尺的地方就停了下来。她没法让自己更靠近哪怕一点儿。

“泰勒。”他喊道，当对方转过身来来，布鲁斯·韦恩突然毫无预警地一拳直接打在泰勒·辛克莱尔的鼻子上。珍妮特向后退了一步，紧张起来，双手捂住了脸不由自主地发出惊恐的喘息。有什么声音似乎充满了整个房间，这不可能，但毫无疑问是有些东西被折断的嘎吱声。泰勒摇摆着回身，他的朋友们躲远，加入了那个拥挤的圆圈，这个圈就总像是不知怎么总围着高中冲突的一堵墙一样。如果他们有更多时间来搞明白究竟正发生什么，也许那些人里会有试着帮忙的。

泰勒报复回来的一拳是一个笨拙的猛击，尽管它打到了，尽管她甚至能从学生们大喊大叫的喧闹中听到它的声音，但只看着布鲁斯的话会觉得它并不值得注意。他甚至都没有让开，只是挨了一下，然后就抓住了泰勒的胳膊。她的眼睛看不清布鲁斯的动作，可能是因为他太快也可能是因为她只是太忙于困惑和颤抖，但是布鲁斯一腿把泰勒撞倒在地上，他的胳膊绞着，而泰勒尖叫得如此的严重以至于房间里的其他人都安静了下来。当她注意到泰勒的手臂不正常的弯曲时，布鲁斯已经将他钉在油毡上，开始用一种只能被形容为精确的动作打他。一下又一下，这不是打架。是单方面的处决。甚至，才花了多长时间？一分钟？也许两分钟？他还没有停。

在意识到自己在做什么之前，珍妮特在拉布鲁斯的衬衫，试图去抓他的肩膀但手抖得太厉害了：“布鲁斯，停下。“

于是他停下了。立刻。拳头停顿在空中，抬头越过他的肩膀来看她。他的鼻子在流血。 “你想让我停下。”布鲁斯向她要求确认，他的语气听起来和以前一模一样，就好像什么也没发生一样，就像他的脸、指关节和衬衫前没有沾上鲜血一样。

“停下来。”她重复道。

布鲁斯低头看了看泰勒被血和伤弄得一团糟的脸。 “好吧。”他站起来，有一个瞬间没动，但接着就像他来时那样离开了。老师们甚至还没有从人群中挤出来。学生们们一下子凑近围着泰勒，让她感到几乎被困住的幽闭恐惧。

有人抓住她的手臂，珍妮特跳了起来。是卡莉，而且突然表现得比珍妮特觉得她会说的那种话要友好得多。 “珍妮特，”卡莉问，“你是在跟布鲁斯·韦恩上床吗？”她看上去对这个猜想感到激动极了。珍妮特拉开了她的胳膊，而当她推开挤在她面前的人们时，他们自己就让开了。人群给了她一个宽敞的通道，就像给布鲁斯的那样，而布鲁斯只是为了从桌子上拿纸才在那停留。

“那是什么鬼？”珍妮特走到离他足够近、能听到她的声音才问。他正在擦拭脸部和手部的鲜血，在大厅里留下一路弄皱的红纸。 “你刚才他妈的干了什么？”

他用餐巾纸遮住鼻子，用手盖住，然后他的动作让它再次破了。这回他畏缩了一下。然后他开始解开衬衫的纽扣，就像他没在穿过教学楼一样。 “不用担心。“

应该有人来让他们停下的。老师，保安，总之某个人。除非他是布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩，他走路的样子就像他笔直向着目的地，好像那些权威人士甚至都看不到他。他们的目光会从他身上滑过，寻找其他能被更容易点儿解决的问题。而只要她看起来像和他在一起，这种光环就会延伸到她身上。

“我甚至都不认识你。” 她说，她也不知道为什么生气。

“没关系。”他脱下衬衫，鲜血没有渗入衬衫下面的内衣里。他走出停车场的门时把衬衫扔进了垃圾桶。他的指关节还痛，脸上仍然有血迹；他把一口血在人行道上吐掉了。

“你为什么这么做？”他甚至不知道泰勒是谁，也从未见过他，但是他把他打得半死就像他仇恨他。但是，不，仇恨不会那么整洁、那么有条不紊。

“他该得的。“好像这就是所有的解释一样。他边走路边把手表从口袋里掏出来，戴回去。没有袖子时他的胳膊肌肉看起来更大了。他现在整个样子都不平衡，昂贵的衣服、无袖背心，以及一些甚至没有弄乱他头发的暴力痕迹。

“你知道人们现在会怎么想，对吗？”第一次，他停下脚步听着她说，而之前一直在追赶他的珍妮特也急停下来。“为什么人们会那样假设你？”她补充着，指了指学校。他什么也没说，一直看着她，她意识到他在等待一个答案： “每个人都认为——我们上床了，或者你想上我，或者其他之类的。他们已经这么想了，到明天整个学校都会认为我们是一回事。”

布鲁斯回头看了看学校。然后他转头看着珍妮特：“所以？”

“所以？”她重复，“我甚至不认识你，你他妈的这是什么意思？”

他耸了耸肩。 “如果他们认为这是真的，他们就会放过你。”

“但那不是——不，我不知道，他妈的到底怎么——你什么意思？是这么回事，你是想让我感激你还是怎么的？”

他又开始走了，沿着人行道，离开学校：“不用。”

她再次跟着他，但没有试图跟上或追赶：“你他妈的疯了！”她在他后面大喊。

“有可能。”他一边过马路一边同意，声音刚巧大到足以让她听见。

珍妮特停在拐角处，看着他离开了。


	2. 9月8日

珍妮特在图书馆后面一张用来学习的桌子上找到了布鲁斯，这是他真正学习的地方。他可能是学校历史上唯一这样做的人。他在每个午餐时间都这么干，她有这种预感。他把耳机插入CD播放器，头低在笔记本上，钢笔不断移动。

她在他对面坐下，用手托住下巴等待他承认她的存在。他无动于衷。她伸出手去偷他的罐装蛋白质奶昔，这样她就能看清标签了。但她没有得到机会，因为他甚至没有抬头看一眼就把它拿回去并准确地放了回原处，甚至还转动着把标签面向原本的同一个方向。最后，他停顿了一下，取下耳机放在脖子上。“怎么了。” 他实际上没有抬头看着她，仍然在写个不停。

“你每个午休都这样做吗？”

“对。”

她把头歪向一边，试图看清楚他在写什么：来自书本上的问题研究，方格纸上的数字和线条。她试图辨认出教科书上倒过去的标题，问：“你只是坐在这里做作业？”

“不是。”

“那你是在为了有趣而做微积分？” 她猜想着，语气中充满了讽刺。

“我在做微积分，是因为有机化学会需要我更多的专注。” 他纠正着，还在写写画画。她意识到他没带计算器：他在用笔算，他没有划掉她能看见的任何东西。他问：“你是想要什么吗。”

“卡莉告诉所有人我在露天看台的座位下为你口交了。” 她甚至没有为此生气。半是好奇地想知道如果卡莉被证明是正确的，在此刻，他会怎么做。

他仍然没有抬头。 “这根本说不通。”他说，“我住在豪宅里，你有一辆车，我们为什么要选择露天看台。”

“你就问这个？”

“它缺乏创造力。你想让我做点什么？”

她耸了耸肩，即使他看不到：“我只是想让你知道。

“现在我知道了。还有别的事吗？”

老天，这简直像试图和她爸说话一样。 “我的朋友史黛西和我正打算一会儿再去购物中心。”她说， “你想来吗？”

他的笔第一次停了下来。他抬起一点头以便对她扬起一边眉毛。“什么。”

她眨了眨眼。慢慢地重复一遍，好像问题出在她的发音上一样：“你——放学后——想去——商场吗？”

“为什么。”

她做了个鬼脸。“为什么要去？我不知道，那是购物中心。”

他眯起眼睛看着她，就像怀疑什么一样。最后他重新开始研究方程式：“我很忙。”

“一整天都？”

“对。”

“忙什么？”

他的左手抓起另一个笔记本，翻到书签页面，将其转了个向然后从桌子上朝她滑过去——全程都没有抬眼看哪怕一眼。她眉头紧缩着把它拉近一些。是某种……计划事项？日程表？待办清单？唯一区别就是它是全手写的，页面上未加衬线但所有内容都完全笔直。他的笔迹很小，写得整整齐齐地像一本杂志。每周都有一个时间表，包括每一分钟，进餐、锻炼、上课、参加社团、学习时间、练习时间和会议，这些似乎都不像是一个青少年该有的。谁他妈需要确切地知道他在什么时候刷牙？他为什么要花费那么多时间洗澡？她只能假设各种不同的颜色都意味着某种意义，因为他看上去并不是那种自己欣赏彩虹色的人。

“你是有每周个人目标清单吗？” 他显然是个他妈的怪人，但这次怪得离谱。

“是。”

“它只给了你六个小时睡觉。”

“是。”

她翻了翻前几周的旧页面，仔细查看了各种框和不同颜色标记的事项和跟踪。上周，泰勒·辛克莱就列在待办事项上，它被红笔确认打勾了。

她说：“这上面说你上周三只喝了七杯水。”

“这是一个失误。”

她翻回去看了看他这周的计划表和今天的预定活动：“如果跳过跑步和小提琴练习，然后将体操移到你散步的时候，那就能空出来四个小时了。你可以在这四个小时里和我们逛街。”而且为什么他同时既需要跑步又需要散步？再说那时候对散步来说已经太晚了。

“不。”

“你可以在商场闲逛呀。你可以不按日程表来的，就一天。”

他伸出手拿回他的日程本，砰的一声关上了它：“绝不。”

珍妮特翻了个白眼。现在这已经变成一件大事了，他的反应让她甚至比以前更投入这个想法。她很后悔没像往常一样带根烟到外面来。正在这时，她的肚子咕咕叫了起来。

布鲁斯再次停下笔，从笔记本上抬起头：“你没吃东西？”

她向他们坐着的桌子做手势：“我正在这。”也许他没注意到图书馆不卖午餐，而且不是每个人都随身携带装罐的食物。

他皱了皱眉，然后他把手伸进书包，把一个餐盒滑过桌子。它是漆木制的，看起来就很值钱。 

“我不是来偷你午餐的。”

他已经低头继续去干活了。他似乎下定决心不让她打扰他分配的、不必要的数学时间。但这并不妨碍他进行对话，也许这就是他说的不需要太多专注的意思：“如果你不吃，我就给其他愿意的人。”

出于好奇，她把盖子全给揭开了。不出所料，这午餐看起来梦幻到荒谬。“如果你不吃，为什么还要打包午餐？”

“我没有。”

“谁干的？”

“管家。”

“你的管家。”

“对。”

“你就不能告诉他不要这么做吗？”

“情况很复杂。”

珍妮特拿起一个精心摆好的三明治，仔细看了看然后试着咬了一口。这时候她再次开始讨厌他，他怎么可以拒绝吃这么好的东西。

“如果你想让我给你买衣服，”沉默片刻后布鲁斯说，“就告诉我你需要多少，我给你签张支票。”

她不得不花了整整一分钟才能吞咽下嘴里的东西来开口：“我不是想让你买东西。”

“Uh-huh。”

珍妮特感到冒犯，这完全合情合理：“我不是那些想骗你钱的贪婪婊子。” 他什么也没说。“是你把泰勒弄进了该死的医院。”

“他该进监狱。”

她忽略了这一句，因为她不得不忽略它，因为如果仔细考虑这一点的话她会再次沮丧透顶。“听着，你可能没有注意到因为你就是这样，但是从那以后？再没有人碰过我。完全没有。” 哪怕是同班的雷也不再会，她觉得这真他妈是个奇迹。

布鲁斯停下了笔： “碰过你。”他重复道。

“是的，这听起来没什么大不了的。”她承认，“如果我们……一起去购物中心，那就太酷了。就去逛逛。因为每个人都去那个他妈的购物中心，却通常往往只有我和史黛西两个小时内被赶出去，因为这些或者那些狗屎事情。”

布鲁斯盯着笔记本眯起眼睛，但没让笔落在纸上：“你想要一个保镖。”

“不，它-我不知道。” 她用叉子过分用劲地插着一个她觉得可能是芝麻菜的东西，“这听起来糟透了。我只是想，你也可以买个椒盐脆饼或其他什么东西，看看书或者那些象棋，或者，除了是和我们在一起之外，就像你出去玩的时候一样做什么都行。”

“我不出去玩。”

“行，我明白了。”

布鲁斯关上笔记本和课本，整齐地堆放起来，然后打开日程本：“你打算放学后直接去那里吗？”

“可能是吧，对的。”

他拿起笔滑过自己的日程安排。“那么，最晚到七点。开你的车？”

“你没有车吗？”

“我有很多车，但明年我才能拿到驾照。”

对哦，十五岁，高个子，那种混蛋一样的A种人类……“等等，你是要来吗？”

他脸上的表情表明，他在日程表中划掉计划事项时真的忍受着极大的生理痛苦：“只到七点。”

哈，“酷！”她看着他在当天那页的背后添加了些笔记，接着建议，“如果想的话，你可以去挑些音乐。”

“我不听音乐。”

“……认真的吗？”

布鲁斯抬头看了她一眼，顺着她的眼神看向了他的CD播放器：“我在听书。”

珍妮特给他的餐盒关上盖子：“这超他妈怪异。”

“是的。我们谈完了吗？”

“我想是吧。”她站起来说。

“很好。”他将耳机拉回头顶，按下播放键让它重新开始播书。

“我也很高兴和你聊天，混蛋。”她离开时喃喃自语，而他已经回到他的课本上了。

作为一个帮了她忙的人，他居然能让她觉得很难去喜欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *谈话破坏者·布鲁斯  
> *你无法让他出去玩，除非你说你需要他的帮助


	3. 9月下旬

“我不认为这是供人类食用的。”

“别像个小孩儿似的。”珍妮特从她坐的低阶的楼梯上叫道。布鲁斯继续坚忍地凝视着那根煎饼包裹的香肠。

“如果你想让我给你买更好的早餐，”他说，“你可以直接告诉我，而不是试图用它折磨我。”

珍妮特说：“那可是自助餐厅里最好的早餐了，所以你要么吃，要么承认自己被宠坏了。” 布鲁斯眯起眼睛，但什么也没说。显然她戳对了地方，因为他终于咬了一口。

咔哒和呼呼的两声之后，金柏用她玩具一样的小相机拍了张照片。这不是什么有趣的照片，因为布鲁斯只是眯着眼睛望着画面中间。但珍妮特和扎克都在窃笑了。布鲁斯显然想吐出嘴里的东西，但他甚至尚未尝试咀嚼。金柏拿出她拍立得拍摄的小照片，从后面剥开贴在史黛西的活页本上，问都没问。史黛西脸红了，但没有抗议。

“如果不吞下去就不算数。” 珍妮特警告他，“你最好赶紧吞了它。”

“你知道，”伊桑说，“我的前男友曾经告诉我一模一样的话。”

坐在他旁边的扎克看上去很震惊。而布鲁斯看上去并没能欣赏到这种幽默。

“哪一个？” 扎克问，“我要踢他的屁股。” 鉴于扎克是在场所有人中最矮的，一只胳膊上还戴着石膏，这比平时更令人怀疑。尽管进行过多次尝试，但扎克从未成功踢过任何人的屁股。

“不要试图踢德里克的屁股，” 伊桑叹了口气，“你知道我不喜欢医院。”

布鲁斯终于设法把那口吞了。“那个东西，“他说，“不是食物。”

“加点糖浆就好些。” 珍妮特说着，把她的塑料小杯放近了一些。

“德里克也曾经说了这个。”伊桑补充。

“我要踢他的屁股，”扎克再次说。

布鲁斯把他几乎没吃的早餐棒指向了金柏。“我们达成过协议。”他提醒她。

“我们的条件是你吃掉早餐，”金柏反驳，“只有当你把它都吃完才算。”

布鲁斯的眼睛几乎无法察觉地眯起。尽管他们都习惯了利用布鲁斯的屏蔽光环，他们仍然知道是他在允许他们这样做。所以金柏只是做了个鬼脸，拿起她的冰沙不高兴喝地了一小口。布鲁斯显然对这一让步感到满意，于是又咬了一口他不满意的自助餐厅早餐。

“我讨厌花生酱。”金柏喃喃地说。当她将吸管往杯子里戳得更深时，手腕的骨头突出、形成了一个角。

当布鲁斯站起来时，他默默地等待着其他人都收拾他们的东西。他没说直接护送他们去任何地方，但他确实走了一条不必要的迂回路线去上课，一条让他走过了其他所有早课的教室门的路。首先是扎克和伊桑他俩，然后是金柏；陪史泰西花了最长的时间，因为她总是下定决心了要说些什么，但从未说出来。

这让布鲁斯有种错误的印象，觉得史黛西是患有某种焦虑症。

珍妮特不喜欢像一只困惑的小鸭一样跟随布鲁斯。但是，她真的很喜欢一个人呆着。而布鲁斯·韦恩的个人空间是个有形的东西，一个拥挤的走廊中的隐私泡泡。

珍妮特说：“谢谢你为金柏做的。” 布鲁斯什么也没说，她也知道最好不要期待得到回应。她补充道：“你也应该多吃些真正的食物。”

“那不是真正的食物。”

“不过你知道我的意思。”她讲，而他没有回答她，“我很确定你有什么精神障碍。” 她说得含糊而语无伦次，像是她实际也不在乎那样。他很有钱而且肯定有在吃东西，毕竟没人能有几乎不进食的同时长成大块头。他在各方面的处境都比她认识的大多数人更优越，她也无法理性地解释为什么他仔细列出的卡路里和维生素清单看起来如此不合理，看起来如此不人道。

他停在她第一门课的门外。“大概吧。”他在她走进屋子时说道，他对此事和对其它所有事都一样的实事求是。

————————————————————————————————  
“嘿，珍妮特！” 有人从走廊的另一端大喊。“韦恩的老二味道如何？”

在她还来得及说什么之前——也不是说她想要说什么——伊桑把一只手放在她的肩膀上，另一只手环住了他自己的嘴喊道：“反正比你的好。至少他会洗！”

一些雷周围的男孩笑了。

“按照这种速度，”珍妮特说，“人们会以为我们都在跟他上床的。”

伊桑哼了一声。他和布鲁斯一样高，有着长而瘦的四肢，他的发型还给他增高了。“因为当我想到'诱惑大师'时，我想到了布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩。”

珍妮特笑了。

————————————————————————————————  
“这个，”布鲁斯说，“过于复杂，不适合实践。”

“它不需要适合实践。” 安妮说，“这只是为了漂亮。现在像这样在左边留更多的头发，然后把它穿过去。” 她在珍妮特身上展示，手指比看上去还要更灵活。

这很难说，但是布鲁斯看起来可能很不高兴。尽管抱怨不断，他在史黛西的头发上做得还不错： “我不认为这是一种有用的生活技能。”

“如果我必须学习如何过肩摔，”瑞秋讲着，“你就必须学习如何编法式辫子。”

“很公平。”伊桑同意她，尽管他已经编好了瑞秋的头发。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，但什么也没说。

金柏说：“总有一天，你能做到这一点会给一个女孩留下深刻的印象。”她和其他一些女孩坐在起居室的地板上。她们很有可能会在古董地毯上涂指甲油。

“……我是个亿万富翁。”布鲁斯说。

“了解你后，我知道你会想要在世上存在那一个不关心钱的人。”扎克说。

“但是谁会在乎我编法式辫子的能力？”

“会有的。”

“这个假想的对象是长发公主吗？” 布鲁斯质问，而塔莎仅仅哼了一声。

“接下来，我将教你如何给伊桑做玉米辫。”金柏计划着。

“等等，什么？” 伊桑一边质疑一边伸出一只手防守着他的头发。

“好了，”阿尔弗雷德从大厅呼唤，走近了，“我要出去了，应该只要一个小时——”他停在客厅门口，皱着眉头。他举起手指数了数人数，眉头紧锁。 “还会有……更多人吗？”

“我们是新来的。”卡伦说，比划着自己和朱莉。

“啊。” 阿尔弗雷德看向布鲁斯，而布鲁斯全神贯注于编织头发，或者假装全神贯注着，“有什么我需要知道的饮食限制吗？”

“我是素食主义者？” 朱莉说。

“哦，那没问题。”阿尔弗雷德向她保证。

“她实际上是指鱼类动物，” 塔莎插话进来，“而她真正的意思是她只吃炸鱼条和炸薯条。”

“……啊。” 阿尔弗雷德的脸看起来过于平静了，“炸鱼条。” 他看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯的眉毛微小地动了动，看起来好像耸了耸肩。有时候他会这样，有点令人印象深刻。

“你知道，”阿尔弗雷德建议，“我们总是可以叫比萨的吗？”

————————————————————————————————  
当陌生的男孩们走进球场时，女孩们停止了前进。

“喂，我们正在努力比赛呢。”塔莎说，将篮球放在臀部上。

“等我们玩完了你们就可以继续比了。” 一个戴着棒球帽的男孩说。

“我们可以一起玩，”瑞秋建议。

“不。”朱莉和两个男孩异口同声。

“离开球场，”安妮说着，双臂交叉。

“不如你离开球场，”另一个男生出声，“好让真正懂得打篮球的人用它。”

朱莉失去了所有的耐心。她转过身，双手托住嘴。“布鲁斯！这些家伙都是混蛋！”对她娇小的身材来说她的嗓门真的很大了。

布鲁斯一直坐在长椅上，拿着一本书和一只荧光笔，朱莉叫他时才抬起头。

“哦，得了吧，”瑞秋抗议。“他们还没有做糟糕到那种程度的事情。” 她认识布鲁斯的时间最长，对他解决问题的方式最没耐心。

“我们太害怕了，”一个穿着工装裤的男孩用爵士乐收调侃着。但当布鲁斯靠近时，他放弃了这种炫目的花招，很明显，他比任何一个人都更高大。

即使那件白色的无扣衬衫和宽松的休闲裤使他看起来像一个流浪的摩门教徒。

“你们应该晚点再回来。”布鲁斯建议他们。

“去你的吧，老兄。”

布鲁斯看着男孩们。然后他把最大的那个拉出人群，抓着脚踝把他拎起来让他的头垂在水泥面上方，等待了一会儿。

接着有了很多挣扎和咒骂，但它们没有任何用处。较小的男孩们不知道他们是能帮忙还是只会导致他们朋友的头部撞到地面。

一分钟后，布鲁斯拎住的男孩放弃了。布鲁斯轻柔地将他放了回去。

这有点像看着人驯服一匹马。

“你们应该晚点再回来。”布鲁斯重复道。

“随便你。”最大的男孩吐了口唾液，爬起来。他们一路走一路抱怨着，女孩都看着他们离开。

“你应该和我们一起玩，”朱莉说。

“不要。”

“如果你这样做了，这种事情可能根本就不会发生。” 瑞秋指出。

布鲁斯犹豫了。

“而且你可以学习到怎么像这样做！” 塔莎一边说，一边将球托在手指上旋转平衡。

“我为什么要那样做。”

“那样你可以给小妞们留下深刻的印象？” 朱莉建议。

“我是个亿万富翁。”

“是的，”塔莎同意了，任由球落入她的手掌，“但那样你就会是个……会转篮球的亿万富翁？”

安妮咯咯地笑了起来，与瑞秋呼哧呼哧喘息着的笑声形成鲜明对比。

“我要回去看书了。” 布鲁斯说着，但塔莎抢先把球传给了他。他抓住了篮球，除此之外仍然一动不动。

“试着投个篮嘛。”安妮哄道。

布鲁斯低头看着球，然后，他不情愿地把它扔了出去。

它直接进入篮筐了。

“操，不是吧！” 朱莉在塔莎去取回球时喊着，“那是运气，再投一次。这里，倒回去，再做一次。”

塔莎将球传给他。他后退一步，又投了一次。

“该死！” 朱莉很愤怒，“如果你这一直秘密地参加篮球队，我会很生气的。”

“我参加的是国际象棋俱乐部。”

“好吧，你知道吗？” 朱莉捡起篮球，塞到布鲁斯的手中，“站在那里，投篮。” 她指着球场的中央。布鲁斯听从了她的吩咐。

然后他投中了，三分球。

“他妈的！” 朱莉厌恶地举起双手。

“那不是我应该做的吗。”

“你究竟有什么是不擅长的吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *妇女与弱势群体之友·属于弱者的骑士·布鲁斯  
> *全都是日常，但他总是不为自己而为他人的需要做事


	4. 10月7日

“布鲁斯在哪儿？” 伊桑朝屋子里喊道。

“这是你的错，”扎克没有回答他，而是指着正走下门廊台阶的珍妮特说。这儿响着有节奏的敲打声，但这并不罕见，因为扎克住在一个拖车公园。总会有某种奇怪的声音从某处传来。在远处的某个地方，甚至有人在拉手风琴，而且拉得非常糟糕。

“什么？” 珍妮特困惑地问。

“先到我家碰面是你的主意。”扎克说。

“你妈妈是唯一不在乎我们是否吸烟的人！” 珍妮特提醒他，仍然不明白他为什么对她生气。似乎为了证明这一点，史黛西吹了一个烟圈出来。而瑞秋正驶入车道，将车停在珍妮特的旁边。

“到今天为止，”扎克说，“我所要做的就是别被捕、别把任何人肚子搞大，我妈妈就认为我是个圣人了。但是你来晚了，布鲁斯又早来了半小时——”

“我告诉过你要给他错误的时间。” 珍妮特打断他，“他总是早到。”

门开了，扎克的妈妈走到外面，手里拿着一个装有饮料的木托盘。扎克转身，短暂地振作起来：“那是根汁汽水吗？”

劳埃德太太把手从盘子里抽了出来。“这不是给你的。”她责备扎克，“布鲁斯！” 她走出房子，踮着脚尖喊道。她是一个很矮小的女人。

砰砰的声音停止了。过了一会儿布鲁斯出现在在屋顶的边缘。他的衬衫在行动中消失了。史黛西立即扔下香烟，把它压碎进草丛里。

“为什么布鲁斯在你的屋顶上？”瑞秋走到其他人后面质问。

“妈妈说有点漏水，”扎克愤愤道，“我所知道的下一件事就是他正在修理该死的拖车。这是一辆拖车。谁会去重组一辆拖车？”

“我给你做了一些东西，想帮你觉得凉爽一点。”劳埃德太太说着，伸出托盘给他看。布鲁斯低头看了一眼，听见她说：“你一直在努力工作，亲爱的，休息一下。”

“’亲爱的‘？”扎克对珍妮特嘶哑地抱怨。

布鲁斯挠了下头，看着这群刚到的人。“好吧。”他说，然后毫无警告地直接跳下了屋顶的边缘。史黛西惊慌地尖叫着，但他接着在草地上站直了。

“别伤到自己了！” 劳埃德太太责备道。

“抱歉。” 他拿起玻璃杯，用吸管戳了戳里面的东西。

珍妮特用胳膊肘轻轻推了一下史黛西的肋骨，而她似乎没有注意到，因为她正忙于盯着布鲁斯的上身看。她盯得太明显了，珍妮特放弃了轻推，直接戳了她一下。史黛西吓得一跳，躲在珍妮特后面，好像这样脸红会不太明显一样——毕竟史泰西是她俩里头更高的那个，这举动无济于事。

“你认为这需要多长时间修好？” 瑞秋问。

布鲁斯从饮料中抬起头：“如果你愿意，我能把钱给你们，这样你们可以自己去玩。”

伊桑翻了个白眼：“我们不会拿走你的钱就走的。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼：“为什么。”

“因为那是一个混蛋举动？”珍妮特回答了他。

“Hmmm.” 布鲁斯小口地啜饮着他的汽水，“可能得花一整天。”

“该死。”扎克说，他妈妈打了下他的头。“妈妈！我十七岁了，别这样。”

劳埃德夫人提醒他：“你住在我家。”

“你知道吗，”瑞秋对扎克说，“如果你自己修好了漏洞，我们就不会有这个问题。”

“没错，”劳埃德太太说。“你自己要懒惰时，就不要抱怨。”

“那能算懒吗？” 扎克抗议，“我不知道如何修屋顶，我还能在哪里学到修理屋顶啊？”

“‘人类家园‘组织，”布鲁斯几乎是心不在焉地说道，仍然试图回忆起是浮板该如何起作用：它的一切现在看上去都非常令人讨厌，他不记得这样是不是正常的了。“他们一直在老城区做修缮工作。”

扎克几乎没能躲开他母亲试图的再次殴打。“你听到了吗？” 她说，“他在做慈善。而在这你甚至不去折自己的衣服。”

“真是令人伤心，”伊森同意，劳埃德太太看上去很非常无辜。

“他也不是自己洗衣服的！” 扎克指着布鲁斯做了个夸张的手势，“他有一个管家。如果我有一个管家，我也有时间去盖房子。”

“修缮房屋，”布鲁斯纠正道，“阿尔弗雷德不帮我洗衣服。”

“什么？”

“因为从不自己洗衣服会把我变成一个无能的男孩？” 布鲁斯似乎有这样的印象，每个人绝对都至少有过一次被迫坐下来听关于这个问题的演讲。

瑞秋哼着勉强自己克制笑声，双手捂在脸的下半部分，这声音听起来好像她感冒了。所有人都把注意力转移到她身上，试图弄清楚到底是什么这么有趣。她最后只得说：“扎克被宠得比住在一栋真正豪宅里的人还要坏。”

“我把你宠坏了。” 劳埃德夫人说着，眼里冒出火光。

“你看到了吗？” 扎克说。“你看你做了什么？还有更糟的，你知道，我本来可能正在监狱里的。”

“不要把你的兄弟扯进来。”

“我们可以帮忙吗？” 珍妮特问布鲁斯，“多点人就能快点完成，对吧？”

布鲁斯似乎对如何处理空杯子不知所措，直到劳埃德太太从他手里拿起玻璃杯，将它放在她单手拖在臀部的托盘上。 “我认为屋顶的有个很低的承重限制。”他说，“你可以去五金店给我买把钉枪。”

珍妮特皱了皱眉：“那要多少钱？”

布鲁斯伸手从裤子后兜里拿出钱包，然后给了她一张卡片。她不得不走进一点才能拿到，她身后的史黛西也跟着向前挪动了一小步。这是一种非常微妙、绝对不显而易见的方法来接近赤膊的布鲁斯。

“这是你的黑卡。”珍妮特恼怒地说道。

“对。”

“布鲁斯，你不能就这么给我。”

他的眉头微微皱了一下：“为什么。”

她翻了个白眼，如果不是害怕这张小金属卡所代表的力量，她可能会举起手来：“如果我只是拿它去买……我不知道，买辆汽车什么的呢？”

他考虑了一下：“好啊。”

“布鲁斯！” 珍妮特说，一边震惊于他所说的话，一边震惊于她听起来像他的母亲，“不行。”

布鲁斯看了看她停车的地方，然后又回过头来对着她：“不过，你的车是有点烂。”

她发出了一声愤怒的声音，他跑题太远了：“当有人说'给我买辆车'时，你不能就那样说'好啊'。”

他耸了耸肩：“没关系。”

珍妮特无法确切指出是什么激怒了她，让她为这次交流而生气。他扔钱的方式，好像钱什么都不是，好像他想买朋友一样。除了他不想要朋友，所以也许他只是想付钱让他们别管他。但是他同意的还有很多其他事情，不仅仅是金钱。他认真小心地为他们空出了几个小时，然后他就做他们想他做的任何事。

这让她觉得自己很自私。她说不清他能从这种事中得到什么。如果是其他任何人，她都会以为他们只是想找人上床。

“我会给你买把射钉枪，”她说，将卡片插入外套上较安全的内部口袋之一，“但只买这个。”

“好。”布鲁斯别的一个词没说，转头朝拖车走去，接着从车上跳到屋顶的边缘，自己爬了上去。史黛西被他的随意被吓到了，在珍妮特的背后无助地小声尖叫。

“布鲁斯！” 劳埃德太太责备道，“别伤到自己！你明明知道我们有一个好梯子可以用的！”

“对不起，”他说。但语调听起来不像道歉的意思。

“还有人要去商店吗？” 珍妮特问。

劳埃德夫人说：“扎克会很忙的。” 扎克垂头丧气，看起来很沮丧。

伊桑伸长着脖子想看看屋顶，“你知道，”他说，“如果我呆在梯子上或许能帮上什么忙？”

这是一种廉价的伎俩。他几乎和史黛西一样糟糕。

“当然，”布鲁斯不置可否地说。

“我也可以搭把手！” 史黛西终于提出了，她的声音高到人们几乎无法听清，“我很轻，所以也许我可以在屋顶上？”

她绝对是负担而不是资产。布鲁斯皱着眉头，试图更清楚地看到她。但她仍试图躲在珍妮特的身后。

他说：“我们可以试一下。”而史黛西几乎晕倒了。

“瑞秋？” 珍妮特问。

“好，我会和你一起去。”瑞秋说，“我们开你的车吧，我不想你在我的车里抽烟。”

“你应该戒烟的。”布鲁斯说，声音足够大到让珍妮特听见。

“操你自己去。”她简直在自动回复。然后她指着扎克：“下次，给他个错的时间。”

给那个男孩空闲时间对他没有好处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *帮助他人强迫症·布鲁斯  
> *如果有空闲时间，他就做任何其他人需要他做的事


	5. 10月31日

布鲁斯拒绝穿万圣节服装，朱莉对这个问题的解决办法是给他戴上兔耳朵。朱莉不善于接受拒绝，也不介意她性感的兔女郎套装分出去变得不完整。

“我记得我小时候就这么干过，”安妮说着，望着窗外，不给糖就捣蛋的游戏者如潮水般涌向宅邸，“韦恩庄园是所有人的最爱，因为你们会赠送全尺寸的糖果棒。”她穿着一件粉红色的公主裙，如果不是完全不实用的话，她很乐意一直穿着这件衣服。

布鲁斯只是半心半意地听着，凝视着中间的距离。“那是妈妈的主意，”他说，“爸爸更想给大家一些健康的食物。”他总是冷静而实事求是，如果他们会让他心烦了也不会表现出来。

这是万圣夜，伊森带着他的小弟弟出去玩了；而珍妮特得去照顾她的侄女。其他人没有任何可以去的地方——如果他们是那种会被邀请参加派对的青少年，他们就不会需要布鲁斯了。

“这房子里不是有个酒柜吗? ”扎克问道。他自称打扮的是疤面煞星，但他看起来像布鲁斯的会计师。他是他们中唯一一个真的有在看超大电视上播着的《弗兰肯斯坦》的人。

“有。”

扎克说: “让我们打开它。”。

“不要。”

“如果我们问的话，阿尔弗雷德可能会给我们些酒的。”朱莉建议道。

“不会的，”布鲁斯又说，“等到我十八岁再说。”

“你以前问过这个问题吗? 还是这是你的个人原则? ”瑞秋开玩笑地说，她在她的眼妆上涂涂抹抹。她声称自己打扮成了一个女巫，但她看起来更像珍妮特和史黛西平时的样子。

“个人原则。”布鲁斯严肃地回答。

“呃，”瑞秋突然关上了她的小镜子，“我放弃了，烟熏妆已经超出了我的能力范围。我不知道怎么做女孩。”

“我可以演示给你看。”金柏建议道。她穿成了某种维多利亚时代的吸血鬼猫咪。没有人有足够的信心去要求她分清楚到底是什么，布鲁斯认为她只是穿着她认为可爱的衣服。不可否认，她的妆容完美无瑕。

“哦，太好了。”扎克有些厌恶地说，“就只化妆，没有酒。”

“要我帮你化妆吗? ”朱莉问他，眼里闪着趣味的光。

“老天啊，不！”扎克说。

“我打赌，布鲁斯就会同意让我给他化妆的。”安妮说。

“当然。”

“这不是一个公平的比较，”扎克抱怨道。“如果你要求，布鲁斯甚至能让你揍他的老二一拳。”

“布鲁斯，我可以打你的老二吗? ”朱莉立刻问道。

“你当然可以，”布鲁斯说，“但是我想得到一些其他我可能更喜欢的事情去做。”他说话的方式一如既往地平淡，所以过了一会儿朱莉才突然倒抽了一口冷气。

“布鲁斯·韦恩刚才是在和我调情吗? ”她问。

“在我听来就是这样。”金伯说。

布鲁斯问: “你们这是在暗示我想要个手活儿吗? ”这似乎是一个很严肃的问题。瑞秋哼了一声。

“是的。”安妮证实道。她从小包里掏出化妆品，决定现在要让布鲁斯看起来像他戴的兔子耳朵一样的漂亮。

“没有人会在我想要个手交的时候那么兴奋。”

“那是因为你只会说‘嘿，摸我的老二’。”朱莉略带嫌弃地说。对于扎克的拒绝合作，她显得很任性。金柏和瑞秋坐在地板上，让金柏能用黑色眼影沿着瑞秋的眼睛描绘。

“我没有什么对他来说足够苍白的底妆。”安妮抱怨着，手里拿着粉底调色板，上面是可可粉的颜色。

“别看我。”金柏说。

“你可以用我的。”朱莉说着，拿起自己的挎包翻找，“我不觉得他比我黑多少。”

安妮盯着布鲁斯的脸看了一会儿，他似乎一点也不感到不安。“不过，我们该怎么处理这些眉毛? ”

“绞掉。”瑞秋建议道，只有扎克和布鲁斯没笑起来。

“好，我会的。”安妮说。

“我不知道那是什么。”布鲁斯谨慎提出。而安妮的回答仅仅是在她的手指上缠绕上丝线，然后扭曲它，把绕在一起的部分来回滑动。“这看起来像是个折磨人的工具。”

“害怕了? ”朱莉嘲弄道。

“我每个星期都这样做。”安妮说，一边晃动眉毛。它们像是边缘精确得令人难忘的拱门。“我先就绞掉一点点，这样你就能知道它是什么感觉的。”

“为什么我需要知道那是什么感觉? ”

“这样你就知道漂亮女孩是多么令人印象深刻。”金柏回答，而安妮正在想怎样才能使自己的手保持稳定。她单膝跪在他旁边的沙发上，几乎要爬到布鲁斯的膝盖上了。

“我已经印象深刻了。”

扎克突然感兴趣了：“嘿，等等，如果你会坐在我腿上，那你可以在我脸上涂任何东西。”

“你真他妈恶心。”朱莉皱着鼻子。

“我甚至还没坐在他的腿上，”安妮说，“我不想压垮他。”听到这话，布鲁斯皱起了眉头，眉毛挤了起来。“不要皱眉，你必须让它们保持直线。”他的脸顺从地又恢复了平静。她小心翼翼地把线放好，然后在他左边眉毛的上方拧出一个干净的边缘。

“噢。”如果她不是很了解布鲁斯，她可能会认为这种没有语调的喊疼是在讽刺她。她挑起他的另一边眉毛，又绞了一次。“噢。”

“把他的上唇也绞干净！”朱莉建议。

“什么? ”布鲁斯似乎很震惊。

“这才是真正疼的地方。”安妮为他解释。

“不用了，”布鲁斯说，“如果你愿意，可以坐下来的。”他补充说。

“我这样很好。”她说，一边举起朱莉的粉底，看看和他的肤色是否相配。

“你不重。”

“我超胖的，”她反驳，“按以往我会先给你涂上打底，但我们没带，所以…… ”

“你真的是在教他怎么做吗? ”扎克疑惑地问。

“这会是一项有用的生活技能。”金伯说。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让安妮用手指涂抹粉底。

“你脸色这么苍白，怎么可能出门之后不被太阳晒成灰? ”

“我可以只是住在山顶的豪宅里，而不是非得变成吸血鬼。”

“夜里，飞蛾会因为认为你是月亮而聚集在你身边吗? ”

“无可奉告。”

“我要用古铜粉了，这样你看起来不会那么死气沉沉。”

“谢了。”

“他需要画眼线! ”朱莉提醒她。

“我正在努力，你不能催促一项艺术的完成。布鲁斯，睁开你的眼睛。”他按吩咐做了，但是立刻被她手中的铅笔吓退。“我不会刺到你眼睛的，你只要呆着别动就行了。”

“我觉得我的身体不允许你把它放在我眼睛附近。”

安妮叹了口气：“你想不想自己试试? ”

“那样可能更好。”他说着，从她手里拿过眼线笔。她为他举起一面镜子。“我该做什么? ”

“试着把它弄成这样。”她指着自己的眼睛。布鲁斯端详着她的眼妆，好像在做一个复杂的分析，然后他再看着镜子里的自己，试图模仿。“哦，我的上帝，不！那离你的眼睛太远了。应该涂在你睫毛的位置。”

“这看起来不安全。”

“擦掉! 别添笔了，你会让你自己变成浣熊的黑眼圈! ”

“也许我就想在万圣节扮成一只浣熊。”

“没人想穿成浣熊，永远没有。”

“浣熊是完全可以接受的动物。”

”布鲁斯，你看起来像是被揍了一顿。”

“这还只是正在进行中的工作。”他的左眼看起来好多了，每个眼睑上都有一条细线。他的右眼完全是一团糟。“我应该让它左右匹配吗? ”

“不! 你这个灾难。”她扔下镜子，从他手里拿过眼线笔。“你再也不能被信任了。”

“我收回我之前说的话，”扎克说，“这真的很有意思。”他甚至从角落里的爆米花摊那里拿了一袋爆米花。

“你很幸运，我能把它改好，”安妮说，“看着，认真学。”

“我也学。”瑞秋说。她和金柏已经完成了她们之前做的事情，现在正全神贯注地看着这场灾难。

安妮放弃跪在沙发上了，干脆坐到了布鲁斯的腿上。如果他注意到了她的让步，也没有说出来。她用棉签小心翼翼地把他画的眼线笔去掉一半，然后试着晕染到看起来还可以。她在另一只眼睛做了同样的事，高度专注地皱着眉头。

“安妮你简直是个巫师。”金柏说。与此同时，安妮用一支鲜红的口红在布鲁斯的嘴上涂了几下。这很像给石膏模特上色。

“好了，”她终于满意地说，“看到了吗? ”她又举起了镜子。

布鲁斯对着镜中的自己眯起眼睛，“我应该是班尼古拉（一只喝蔬菜汁的吸血鬼兔子）吗? ”

“是的。”朱莉津津有味地说。

“哈。”

布鲁斯搂住安妮的时候，安妮几乎吓得魂飞魄散，据她所知布鲁斯从来没有对任何人做过这种事。然后他站了起来，提着她一起。她惊吓地尖叫起来，扔掉其他所有东西去抓住他：“布鲁斯！”

“看到了吗? 不胖。”

————————————————————————————————

布鲁斯翻了个身，在屏住呼吸时胸部上下起伏。“妈的。”

“什么? ”安妮不想听起来很受冒犯，但她确实被冒犯了。

“我做错了。”他的眼睛盯着天花板，揉了揉肩膀。

“你是怎么做错了? ”她问道，用被逗乐的怀疑语调代替了冒犯感。她把他的被子拉高一些，把自己裹起来。谦虚没有任何意义，但她仍然有自我意识。

“你说完了吗? ”他问道。安妮没有回答，而是尴尬地抿着嘴。“我做错了。”

“我喜欢啊。”她说。事实上，她确实非常喜欢。她觉得自己有点卑鄙，因为她知道史黛西简直着魔一样迷上了布鲁斯。她打算永远不让史黛西知道。他们又不是要稳定的在一起。反正斯泰西也不会为她自己的迷恋做任何事，她甚至因为这份迷恋很难在布鲁斯面前说出话，而那毫无用处。当布鲁斯需要被直接告白才懂时，尤其的无用。安妮确信，哪怕过了十年之后斯泰西仍然会被打动，甚至不需要对他说一个字。

这么想很刻薄，但这并不意味着这个描述不是真的。

不管怎么说，史黛西比他大两岁呢。这让事情变得很奇怪了，不如把二年级生留给二年级生。

“等我一分钟，”他说，“我再试一次。”

她试探性地靠近他，他没有反对。他的床很大，这不可能是他从小的卧室，但她也不认为那是主卧室。因为墙壁距离稀疏。“你以前这么做过吗? ”他看起来是这种人，这也是他吸引力的一部分。他很英俊，当然了，而且以他那种奇怪的方式对大家友好。他还可以把她抱起来，就好像她很娇小一样。

不过，大多数情况下他似乎都是实验的理想人选。她知道自己想要些东西，但她还不知道那是什么。而布鲁斯正是那种会允许她为所欲为的人，他不会说任何刻薄的话，不会告诉任何人，也不会做任何别的高中男生会做的、会毁了她生活的事情。

“有过一次，”他说，“算是。”

“算是? ”

“那回很古怪。”

“哦。”

“她并不古怪，”他补充道，一如既往地有绅士风度，“只是事情变得古怪了。”

“你还和她见面吗? ”她回想她认识的每一个人，并试着想象是不是她们中的任何一个在她之前和他上过床。尽管流言四起，但绝对不是珍妮特。也许是朱莉，但他看起来会更了解。

“她走了。”

“哦，太糟糕了。”

“是啊。”

他似乎想念那个神秘的女孩，这以一种难以量化的程度伤了她的心：“我是一个像样的安慰奖吗? ”

他扬起眉毛：“你不是任何奖，你是一个完全不同的人。”

布鲁斯的卧室门上响起了一阵很响的敲门声。“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德在大厅里喊道，“戴维斯小姐在里面吗? ”他的声音里有责难的意味。

“是的，”布鲁斯回答说，“我们在做爱。”

“布鲁斯! ”她拍了拍他的胳膊。“别这么说。”

大厅里沉默了一会儿。“我希望您是说‘之前’ 。”阿尔弗雷德最后回复。

“不是。”尽管布鲁斯的回话听起来很随意，但他实际上脸红了。

又是一个停顿。“恐怕我作为你的监护人，有责任制止一切愚蠢的行为。”阿尔弗雷德道歉说。

“她还没结束。”布鲁斯说，声音投射得令人印象深刻。

“就别告诉他! ”

阿尔弗雷德的叹息声从门里传出来，在整个房间里都能听到。“我没想过养出一个半途而废的人，”他说，“但如果你是在要求帮助，我恐怕真的要和你划清界限了。”

布鲁斯笑了。紧接着他就用两只手遮住他通红的脸，那声音立刻就几乎就被他蒙住了，但毫无疑问，那是一声真正的笑声。先从一声哼开始，然后变得像一声吠叫，它听起来比安妮以往感受到的他的年龄要成熟得多。

“那么，你俩中谁是这里真正拿主意的人呢? ”她问。

布鲁斯的声音依然低沉：“如果你找出来是谁，记得告诉我们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *学习化妆·女孩可以对他为所欲为·布鲁斯  
> *阿福&青少年布鲁斯，可爱


	6. 11月12日

实际上，布鲁斯从未来过哥谭私立学院。他是第一个以韦恩这个名字出生、却就读一所公立学校的人。韦恩家族曾帮助建立了一所私立，因此他们本都不必去别的学校。

但他的母亲对于富家子弟进入富家子弟院校这种事一直很有看法。

布鲁斯盯着黑暗的奖杯陈列柜。他特别盯着后面的一张照片：击剑队，这是他们击剑队最后一次有个韦恩了。一个比其他人都更高大的青少年，没有布鲁斯和他父亲一贯承之的酷劲儿。没有笑，只有坚硬的棱角和冷酷的愤怒。他看起来甚至不像托马斯了。他看起来就像布鲁斯。

布鲁斯看过他父亲年轻时的许多照片。它们散落在房子里、墙上和相册中。他第一次想知道哥谭高中是否可能有他母亲的影子，就像社团的老照片、旧年鉴。他从没想过要去看看，他认为他也从没看到过她在和他的父亲相遇前的照片。她会像托马斯的父亲一样，看起来更像他吗？

他无法想象。他觉得他的母亲好像生下来就是把头发挽好、裙子上好了浆的样子。她不可能是个青少年，不会像他十几岁一样，不会像托马斯十几岁一样：凌乱，愤怒，被余生的重担压垮了。

他不能逗留。他不应该在这里的，这是星期日的凌晨两点。如果他不小心的话，他可能遇到一个从宿舍溜出来的学生。

除非那个偷偷溜出宿舍的学生正是他要去找的人。

这儿的安全系统很糟糕：简单的警报系统，不稳定的警卫覆盖范围。

在图书馆的黑暗中，他的脚步如此缓慢而安静。很安静，就应该是这样的。它闻起来有些湿壁炉的微弱气味，这个就不应该了。

有破烂的纸页和烟灰的痕迹。

布鲁斯在那张看起来似乎最可疑的桌子前停了下来。他把他随身携带来的包丢到了地板上。

一只小手从桌子底下伸出来，把它拉了进去。

布鲁斯等待着。他注视着图书馆里他能看到的一切，尽管他们被其他人发现的风险小到几乎不存在。桌下响起沙沙作响的低语，还有难以抑制的低沉的咯咯笑声。

首先钻出来的是扎塔娜，她看起来一点也不为自己感到羞耻。她穿着他带来的一件母亲的旧衣服，它不是她特别喜欢的类型，也不是经常穿的那种。它深蓝色，前面点缀着白色小纽扣，对于扎塔娜来说太长了。她没法优雅地穿着它，也不打算那样。

“你是我的救命恩人。”她告诉他，试图在他的手臂上顽皮地打一拳。和以往不同，它落在更接近肘部的地方。“老天，你长高了不少。什么时候？有生长痛吗？”

“今年夏天。有。你还好吗。”

她发出了嘈杂的噗噗声音，轻蔑地挥着手：“哦，是的，我很好。比很好还要好。”

“她还好吗？”

“是的，是的，她——” 扎塔娜停顿下来，皱了皱眉。然后她弯下腰望向桌子底下。一阵更多的耳语后，扎塔娜站直了身体：“她希望你转过身、遮住眼睛，这样她才能离开。”

他带来了额外的衣服。这不是谦虚，她不想让他知道她是谁。于是他转过身，做了不必要的动作，故意将手捂在眼睛上。他可以听到桌子底下的那个女孩爬出来，逃跑了。

“好了，你很棒。”扎塔娜说。

布鲁斯放下手，转过身来：“你和斯凯勒·詹姆斯上床了。” 那是市长的女儿，他只见过她几次。

“布鲁斯！” 扎塔娜将拳头放在屁股上，也许她认为这个姿势很有威慑力，“你偷看了吗？”

“不，”他说，“这很明显。” 她瞪着他的眼睛。“我认识的那些人里，有理由担心我认出他们的名单相当短。其中她会损失最多。她是金发碧眼，你的类型。”

“没人会觉得明显！除了你。” 她伸手到桌子底下，去拿回布鲁斯的书包。

“那你为什么给我打电话？” 他不认为他们很亲近。并不是的。

“会在深夜接听我的电话，放下一切闯入图书馆，什么都不问就给我带衣服的人，甚至不能说是个名单。”她把他的包还给他，他接下了，“而且我知道你不会告诉任何人她的事。”

“对。” 他把书包拉回到肩上，“她爸爸是个混蛋。”

“不开玩笑。”

布鲁斯观察了一下图书馆受到的损坏：“你做了什么。”

“淑女不会随便泄密。”

“我不是指这个。”

“那是一项非常先进的技术，”扎塔娜说，“我无权讨论它。”

“你试图做一些复杂的事情，而不仅仅是像正常人一样脱光，然后你不小心把两件衣服都炸掉了。”

“你没有证据。”

“我不需要。你就是你。”

“你说过你不会告诉别人的。”她提醒他。她再次把拳头放在臀部上，但它仍然无法令人生畏。

“我说我不会出卖斯凯勒。” 他说，“我从来没有说过，我不会把你因为非自愿的裤子爆炸而毁掉一套总统传记这事告诉任何人。”

“哦别假清高了，装得像你从没这么做过一样。”

“我的附带损害通常不会涉及太多威廉·霍华德·塔夫脱。”

“不会太多，”扎塔娜重复着，扬起了眉毛，“但不是一点没有。”

“据我所知的话，没有。”

“难道还有你不知道的？”

“我试图意识到自己的局限性。那是一顶纸帽子吗。” 他指着一张折叠起来的、烧焦的纸。

“实际上是半个纸制胸罩。”

“啊。” 有道理。在某种程度上，她的衣服炸飞了。她需要使用图书馆的电话，又不想裸着走来走去。她已经把它抛在了离桌子很远的地方。“不管怎样，你做过爱了。”

扎塔娜用全身耸耸肩，用了双手、臀部倾斜以及整张脸。“判定有罪，”她承认，“好像也没有其他事情可做。嘿，说到糟糕的性爱主意，你的女朋友怎么样了？”

“她走了。”

“啊。”

“而且她也不是我的女朋友。”

“噗噗噗噗。”

“你是故意发出这种声音的吗。”

“大部分是。” 她推着他的手肘让他转身，然后不请自来地跳到他的背上。她的腿缠上他的腰，手臂搂住他的肩膀，然后指路。他朝指示的方向前进，哪怕不知道目的地。“你是指，像我不是你的朋友那种意味的‘不是你的女朋友’吗？”

“我不知道。”

“那意思就是‘对’了，”扎塔娜告诉他，“不管怎么说，你最近过得怎么样？”

“还好。”

“阿尔弗雷德怎么样？”

“我不知道。”

“啊，这意味着不太好了。” 他无话可说。她开始战略性地推挤他的肩膀来操纵他的方向。“你的国际象棋俱乐部怎么样？有输吗？”

“没有。”

“还在让魔鬼的拥护者哭泣？”

“他们现在只让我和其他学校的队伍辩论了。”

“这不是个‘不’的意思。” 他们走进夜空，在他向着宿舍走去时她继续问，“交到了朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“……有没有认识什么人，你经常和他们在一起、帮他们做事？”

“我猜有吧。”

“太好了！干得好！” 她完全真诚地喊。她把胳膊肘放在他的肩膀上，这样她就可以用双手揉弄他的头发。

“我不是小孩了。”

“你是一个大大的宝宝。”

“我会把你丢下去。”

“你又没有抱着我。” 她指了指一个窗户，他开始沿着砖墙朝它攀登。他没有必要这么做的，但这只是太令她满意了。“那么，你是受欢迎的孩子之一，还是那种明星运动员，或者是书呆子之一？”

“不是真的有这种分类。”

“我看过电影的，我知道公立学校的运作方式。你们把人塞到储物柜里了吗？”

“我们没有储物柜。”

“什么！那，你们把人塞到什么里头呢？”

“按道理来说，你不应该把人塞进任何东西。”

“按实际来说，不过……”

“垃圾桶。” 他停在了她的窗台上，她像一只任性的狐猴一样从他的后背翻过去，打开窗户滑进去。过了一会，她把头又探了出来。

“嘿，对你妈妈，我很抱歉。”

“谢谢。”

“不是指死物。” 她澄清，“是那之前的东西。”

“没关系。”

“我那时太小了。”

“我知道的。”

“我们应该多出去玩玩。”

“如果你想的话，” 他的手臂开始隐隐作痛，“可不可以就在地面上，穿着衣服，不要爆炸。”

她用一个挤眼和两手比的手枪回应他。这不是个回答。


	7. 12月

像一种怪异的问候，朱莉抵着珍妮特的肩膀问：“圣诞节有计划什么有趣的事吗？”

“佛罗里达算得上有趣吗？” 珍妮特看着她的脚回答，他们走上楼梯来到学校前面。其他学生已经把雪踩平了，有时候雪压得太紧、靴子都无法抓住地面。

“噢天哪，当然不算。” 朱莉甩甩肩上的头发，“要我给你买圣诞节用的防晒霜吗？”

“……啊，那太好了。” 考虑到她的皮肤如此白皙，朱莉几乎可以肯定她很懂哪些防晒好用，“那你有什么想要的吗？”

“我不知道，一条很酷的项链之类的？” 朱莉耸了耸肩，“你不需要送我任何东西。” 但在珍妮特抗议之前，她在路灯柱旁发现了布鲁斯：“布鲁斯！你想要什么圣诞礼物？”

布鲁斯皱着眉头把头从书上抬起来。那是一个非常微小的皱眉，对于那些不认识他的人来说很难辨认的那种。他表情的大小总会视情况而定，取决于他身在何处以及与谁在一起。那是需要花最长时间才能学会读懂的东西，而且它与他的真正感觉的强弱程度没有任何关系。

“不。”他说，这并不是真正的回答。这个词只是就一直笼罩在他脸上。

“你总得过圣诞节吧？” 朱莉挑衅。

“是的。”

“你会开个大派对吗？”

“我们会在慈善活动中分发礼物，并在施粥厨房里当志愿者。”

“呃，” 这个回答让朱莉脱离了常轨，“那……挺酷……？”

“那是很好。”布鲁斯说，也许感觉到了他们心里的猜想。

“什么好？” 伊桑问，扎克在他身边。

“扮演圣诞老人。”珍妮特抢在布鲁斯来得及之前回答，“他不会告诉我们圣诞节他想要什么礼物。”

“可能是有钱买不到的东西，”扎克说，“像是，父母。”

布鲁斯立刻惊讶地哼了一声，短促难听而且马上消失了。与之相对，扎克一副赢了的样子。

“你的生日在二月，对吧？”卡伦顺利地将自己插入对话，“我也不知道该买什么。”

“我什么都不需要。”

“显然，”瑞秋说，“但那并不意味着你什么都不想要。”

“如果我想要什么，我会自己买。”

“但如果你都不知道它存在，那就不行。”安妮说，“你喜欢些什么？”

“假装你需要列出项目清单那样。”珍妮特咧嘴笑着，“我知道你喜欢这种东西。”

“那清单本身可不可以成为清单上的第一件事？” 布鲁斯问。

“我没法给你一个清单作为圣诞礼物。”朱莉说，“列出你喜欢的、物质的、有形的东西。比如像，我喜欢灯塔。”

“你喜欢灯塔？” 安妮。

“你可以送我任何有关灯塔的东西，我会喜欢的。”她确认。

“那，我喜欢韩国朝鲜王朝时期的漆盒。”布鲁斯说，“还有日本江户时代的任何东西。”

“一定有什么不那么浮夸的。”伊桑建议。

“我不认为我老妈会让我给你任何传家宝。”安妮同意他。

“书法？” 布鲁斯不确定地更正，“抽象摄影、松树盆景、湘绣……”

“又变得太花哨了。” 扎克评价。

“小提琴乐谱、手工雕刻的木勺、濒危的鸟类、青蛙……”再次更正。

“青蛙？” 瑞秋重复了一遍。

“对。”

“梦幻的青蛙，还是无聊的青蛙？”

“没有青蛙是无聊的。”

“你们说什么青蛙呢？”姗姗来迟的塔莎问。她和史黛西总是在星期五花费最长的时间来集合，因为他们上一堂是体育课。

朱莉解释说：“我们正在努力弄清楚圣诞节要给布鲁斯买什么。”

“还有他的生日。”卡伦补充。

“他喜欢很多愚蠢花哨的东西。”扎克说。

“难不成那让我们很惊讶？” 塔莎问。

布鲁斯再次说：“我什么都不需要。”

“我的车来了，”安妮拍拍他的肩膀，“总之，假日后我会带给你礼物的。”

“别送我礼物。”

“明年见。”史黛西跟着安妮说，设法让自己听起来近似正常。

“我能躲在你的豪宅里，直到我的家人忘掉我然后自己出发吗？” 珍妮特问。

“不。但是如果你度假时确实需要什么东西，直接打电话给我。”

“对不起啊麦考利。”伊桑嘲笑道。

“是，是。”

————————————————————————————————

布鲁斯看都没看来电显示就接了电话。他的手机是专门为紧急情况准备的，通常意味着阿尔弗雷德想知道他在哪里。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”他只说了自己的名字而不是任何真正的问候，以防对方不知道自己打给了谁。

“哦感谢上帝，我没记错你的号码。”

他皱了皱眉：“珍妮特？”

“我需要帮助。”

珍妮特经常需要帮助，但她不喜欢请求帮忙。对她来说，这样的要求意味着事情很紧急。

“怎么了？”

“我需要保释。”她说。

保释。她被捕了。是因为偷窃吗？她以为他不知道她小偷小摸的事情。她不喜欢他为她付钱，但他们一起出去的时候他暗地里把她口袋里所有东西的费用付清了。她其实挺擅长这个，很难想象她会被抓住。而且她从不自己去任何昂贵的地方，偷的东西价值不够让她被逮捕。另外他一直试图教她自卫，所以会不会是斗殴袭击？信息不足以推断。

“发生了什么？”

“我偷了一个警察。”

“什么。”

“说来话长，好吗？”她的声音很紧张。“你能快点吗？”

十几岁的女孩，高谭的警察，这是个糟糕的组合。她已经被拘留多久了？还可能没有律师。她知道不能和警察说话吗？如果她要律师，他们会给她一个吗？警察让她打个电话，可能以为她会打电话给父母。但打给了他，看上去珍妮特与父母关系不好。简单的事，越来越糟。

“好。”

他挂了电话，起身寻找阿尔弗雷德途中拨打了警察部门的电话。

————————————————————————————————

“刚刚发生了什么？” 珍妮特问。她跟着布鲁斯离开了警局，双手抱满了自己的东西。那天晚上她感到一阵寒冷，外套被她拿在手上而不是穿着。据她所知，她没有被指控任何罪名。他们甚至都不会保留任何她被捕的记录，只是说，对不起误会了。

有什么是布鲁斯不能把它变成误会的吗？

“他们弄错了。”布鲁斯总结道。他说脏话的样子总是有些可笑：干净利落、焦躁不安、谨慎认真地表达他的粗俗。

“你还需要别的吗，韦恩先生？” 布鲁斯带来的律师问。这个男人有一头斑白的头发，让珍妮特想起了吸血鬼。他说话时呼吸甚至不会蒸汽。她想知道仅仅让他出现就要花多少钱。

“就这样了，菲利普斯先生。谢谢。”

“总是很高兴为您服务。” 菲利普斯把头转向珍妮特，“还有麦金太尔小姐。” 然后他对阿尔弗雷德微笑，“和彭尼沃思先生。”

“菲利普斯。”阿尔弗雷德平静地招呼。菲利普斯转身朝他的车走去，那车跟布鲁斯比起来更便宜但又更招摇。

“我不明白刚才发生了什么。”她说着，开始发抖。

“他们喜欢简单的事，”布鲁斯说，“菲利普斯会把他们撕成两半。把外套穿上吧。”

“但是……”珍妮特咽了一口唾沫，“但是我偷了。”

“那人自己的错，他没有做好自己的工作。他们最不需要的就是更多负面新闻，他应该知道的。” 布鲁斯从她怀里拿出夹克，她松开手，“你的父母知道你在哪吗？”

“不。他们和艾什莉出去玩了。”

布鲁斯举起她的外套，让她伸开双臂然后将其套在肩膀上:“你还好吧？”

“是的。”

“没人碰你？”

“没人。”

“吃过东西了没？”

“没关系的。”

“你想在哪里吃饭？”

珍妮特叹了口气。这是布鲁斯会执着的东西之一，但是让他的管家开着他们的豪华汽车穿过汽车餐厅肯定会感觉很奇怪。虽然如此，她下了决定：“麦当劳，但前提是你也得吃鸡块。”

鼻子和嘴角的抽搐是布鲁斯表达不高兴的唯一让步。他几乎在做鬼脸：“很好。我们让你吃点东西，然后送你回家。”

“你人太好了。”她警告他，然后从口袋里掏出钱包。

“怎么了？”

“没有，”她说，“我是说，我没事，但是，我给你带了点东西。”

“是什么？”

“在佛罗里达州弄的。我打算开学时把它们给你，但反正它们现在就在我包里，所以，就……”她慢慢地走近了，手一直伸着，直到他也伸出手掌。她把它们放到他手里。“那儿有一台快坏掉的纪念币铸造机，图案里有青蛙和鹦鹉，所以我就想到了你？它们不算个真正的礼物之类的。”

他手指沿着扁平的金属滑动，观察它们。一共有四枚，机器提供的每种设计各一个：没有特定种类特征的标准画像式树蛙、很有可能被认作短吻鳄的鳄鱼、并不是佛罗里达本地生物的金刚鹦鹉，和一只蝙蝠。

“谢谢，”他的拇指抚摸着蝙蝠，“你本来也不需要送我什么。”

圣诞节他给她买一辆二手车。他没有在上面写上自己的名字，但是它是谁送来的很明显。它一样比她的旧车好得多，但给她的自尊心带来的伤害要少于直接送一辆新车。

“对不起，我没能送你什么酷的东西。”

“不需要。” 他把它们塞进了口袋，“下一次，偷警车之前先给我打电话。警察实际上也得听我的话。”

“我敢打赌他们爱你。”

“不，”他直白地说，“他们不爱。” 阿尔弗雷德为他打开了门。“只是像我说的，他们得听我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不要送我礼物我什么都不需要·布鲁斯


	8. 1月10日

“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯在人行道上僵住了。穿着运动裤和拖鞋去倒垃圾的瑞秋盯着他。

“布鲁斯，你来这做什么？” 瑞秋住的地方被委婉地称为“一个糟糕的街区”，她知道他也不是来找她的。尽管他们认识了很久，但他们并没有亲近到那个地步。另一方面，他刚才只是走过这里，都没有意识到她住这儿。

他说：“只是散散步。”但瑞秋已经走下台阶来看他了。

“你不应该在这里。”她说。因为他仍然穿得像大学预科的毕业生代表，身上都散布着金钱的铜臭。路灯让他的手表闪闪发光，银色的表带，上面有血迹。“布鲁斯？你被抢劫了吗？”

“我很好。”他回答着，然后他再次打算离开。她抓住他的手，意识到他的指关节在流血。他迅速抽回了手。“别。” 他咽下了口水，用力到她甚至可以在夜晚遥远的城市喧嚣中听到它的声音。“别碰我，我不……喜欢被碰。”

布鲁斯从来都不亲切，但是他也从来不会对触摸有什么问题。他是不太乐意，但他还是同意了，就像他对待所有事情一样。他确实做自己的事、有自己的习惯，但总的来说，布鲁斯并不像其他人那样有什么真正的喜恶偏好。自从他的父母去世以后就没有了。

她记得在他也很小的时候，她妈妈带她一起去上班，那时候他古怪但无害、知道如何微笑。虽然他们以前谈论的大多也就是书籍，也不是经常见面。

现在他正站在雪地和黑暗里，嘴唇裂开、鼻子流血、衬衫破烂。

“布鲁斯，进来清洁一下你自己。”她说，而他沉默地站着。她本来没打算在外面待超过一两分钟的，但现在寒冷正渗入她的皮肤，雪在拖鞋里融化了。“我妈妈还要再工作几个小时，家里没有别人。你不希望阿尔弗雷德看到你现在的样子吧。”

他管家的名字使他的肩膀垂下来。这是一个廉价的把戏，但很有用，她没错。那儿真的有爱啊，她想。当她带领他进屋时，她没有再尝试抓住他的手。

“你怎么了？” 她问，但他什么也没说，“你可以用淋浴，我们有急救箱，但是如果有任何严重的情况，您应该去看医生。”

她不能确定是否严重。即使严重，他也绝对不会承认的。

“让我看看能不能找到什么衣服让你换上好回家。”她说，“裤子可能……有点难弄。”

“没关系。”他说，听起来比他平时更平时。

“我不认为你可以不穿裤子回家。”

他去用洗手间时，她把衣柜翻了个遍。她找到了一件适合他的大T恤，是她睡衣之一。但裤子确实是个问题，她家里没人的块头比得上布鲁斯。即使假设他们保留了她父亲的所有东西，那也不够长。

她走出自己的房间，看到布鲁斯站在客厅里，只围了一条毛巾。她翻了个白眼：“不要光着身子在别人家里乱逛！”

“我没有光着。” 他看起来好像从未有过自我界限的意识。

她把上衣递给了他，他看都没看直接套上了。那衣服的灰色旧旧的，正面印着一个盗版的卡通人物。对她来说太大了，但他穿勉强合身。这是她第一次看到他穿得这么随意的样子。

他腰间的毛巾都没那么随意。

“我唯一能找到适合你的下衣是这条裙子。”她指着手中的裙子说道。牛仔的，腰部有松紧，它唯一优势在于它没有腿管所以更容易被他穿上。

“当然。”他接受时说，对它没什么明显的意见。他犹豫了一下，于是她赶紧转过身，部分原因也是她相信他不是不可能直接在她面前松开毛巾。他的意识并没有在这里，神游了，甚至比平时跑得还远。显然，他之前对她触摸的厌倦已经耗尽了他有限的情绪预算。

她不认为这是真正的他。她不知道什么样是真正的。

“我该拿你的衣服怎么办？” 她问他。

“扔掉就行。”

她转回身，皱了皱眉。她的裙子在他身上比她穿着的时候短。她觉得他不会乐意就穿这身出门玩的，但如果他想，他可以穿着他们逃跑。

“你就那样回家？”

“对。” 他的嘴唇仍然肿胀，一边眉毛上还有一条血痂。他的手也一团糟。她叹了口气，走向厨房给他拿了一个冰袋。

“你来这究竟是干什么？” 她问，“大半夜，你就像……那样走来走去。”她努力寻找形容，但他只是耸了耸肩。“有人试图打劫你吗？” 她问。

“我搞定了。”

“你的意思是狠狠揍了他们一顿。”她没有掩饰自己的鄙视。她不喜欢布鲁斯的暴力倾向，大家都知道，尽管有时候她会觉得那是正义合理的。

她突然想到一个念头，她僵住了。

“你是故意的。”她说，没有得到他的回应，“你专门穿成那样来这……来挑起架打？”

她想要他否认。这很容易，这个指控也很荒谬：那么多人里，居然是布鲁斯·韦恩在刻意寻求被暴力抢劫。

布鲁斯没有否认。瑞秋突然升起一种不寒而栗的愤怒，对他的正当的愤怒。这让她几乎失语，怒火中烧却不知道该怎么办。于是她脱下拖鞋砸向他。他及时举起双臂，以免额头被击种。

“你是把鞋子扔给我了吗？” 他怀疑地问。

她走得更近一些，以便可以用另一只拖鞋打他的肩膀。他转过半个身子，用手臂遮住了头。“你什么毛病？” 她质问。

“你为什么用鞋子打我？” 布鲁斯问，那种困惑使他听起来更像一个十几岁的男孩，而不是往常那个幼龄CEO。

“因为你是个混蛋！” 她说，然后她停下半晌，以将冰袋压在他的脸上。他似乎想退缩，但抗拒了他眼里的这种冲动。接着她又打了他一下：“他们在哪儿？”

“谁？”

她又打了一下。他会在每次被她拍打的时候畏缩一下，即使她并没有那么用力，即使他知道她见过他挨上一拳也不为所动的样子。她说：“就那些被你狠揍的家伙。”

“他们——我不知道他们在哪。” 他看上去很暴躁，脸上敷着冰块但肩膀却蜷缩着，让他看上去缩小了。

“他们那时候还能走？” 她接着质问。

“对，他们逃跑了。”

她为他语调里的恼火又给了他一击：“看来你没有给任何人造成脑损伤，算你走运。”

“你为什么——他们打劫了我。”他愤慨地抗议。她举起鞋子作为威胁来让他退后，但没再打他了。

“他们是我的邻居，而你带着一块比我们的房租还值钱的手表来这里，就因为你想要个理由打架。”

“你的‘邻居’是卑鄙小人。”

她放下鞋，改为用拳头打他的肩膀，弄疼了她自己的指关节：“他们很穷。”

“你也很穷。我也没看到你在小巷里击倒路人。”

“如果那是扎克呢？” 她反击道，让布鲁斯迟疑了，“如果是扎克和他兄弟那些卑鄙的朋友，是他们看到了些像拥有这块该死地方一样晃来晃去的混蛋？他会不会脑震荡？” 布鲁斯什么也没说，但这比起他捍卫自己的想象甚至更令人生气。“我甚至都不敢相信，”她说，“你知道，我之前真的觉得过你为珍妮特做的事很酷？就像，我还真的以为你做了一件很酷的事，是为了她。但是看来你显然只是在找借口来揍人——”

“不是那样的。”

“我为什么得相信你？”她问，但他没回答，“这些家伙根本负担不起去医院的费用，你想到了吗？”

“没有。”

“什么？”

“我当时什么都没想。”

“不是吧，狗屎。” 她示意他把手展示给她看，他这样做了；她认为她对这伤痕累累的指关节无能为力。也许可以用纱布包起来，但是她不确定他会不会允许她。“我打你了，对不起。”

“没事。”

“有事。我发脾气了，我不应该的。”

“是我活该。”

她没有反驳他：“你想我开车送你回去吗？”

“我能走路。” 哈？布鲁斯·韦恩穿着一件太紧的T恤和一条短裙穿过哥谭市，简直是一幕来自地狱的景象。

“我要送你回家。”他又变回消极的样子，而这意味着的东西惊讶到了她。“布鲁斯？” 她呼唤，于是他抬头、让她能与他好看的眼睛对视。“不要再这样做了。”她没说“否则”，因为，她还能用什么威胁他？他又高又壮，又富有又是个孤儿。像这样的男孩没有什么能被威胁的。

“我不会的。”他说。她没有任何理由相信这个承诺，但她选择相信他，她不知道还有什么别的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *钓鱼·他知道自己错了·布鲁斯  
> *他正在学习如何为他的愤怒和正义找到更正确的去处
> 
> 希望大家像我一样喜欢这个故事。


	9. 2月17日

布鲁斯带着那根本不需要的庄重姿态，从礼品袋里拿出那堆灰色的毛线。严格来说，这是一件毛衣——不如说它本应该是。它有些地方疙疙瘩瘩，有些地方有掉线的洞，袖子长短不一，肩线的高度也不一样。

"我自己织的。"金柏解释说。

布鲁斯把它从头上套进去，穿在在他本身的衬衫外面。他的体型挺壮的了，但对他来说它还是大过了头。一只袖子的末端从他的前臂中间散开垂下，而另一只袖子则完全盖住了他的手。领子更是大得几乎要从他的肩膀上掉下来。

"奶奶说我也许应该从小而简单的东西开始，"金柏补充道，"但我想，要么做点大东西要么就别做，对吧？"

布鲁斯低头看了看自己，对着袖子沉思："我喜欢它。"

"哦，那就好。"她说着，松了一口气。

"她能不能教我怎么编织。"

她眨了眨眼："我的奶奶？"她请求确认，他点了点头，"大概可以吧？我想她会很高兴能跟更多的人聊天的。"

"酷。" 布鲁斯小心翼翼地将塑封的礼品袋折好，放在一旁堆放整齐的礼品包装上。他没有撕裂任何一个礼物包装，而是选择仔细地撕开胶带，折叠纸张。

"你为什么要学编织？"扎克问道。他送给布鲁斯一张有问题的新金属乐CD，布鲁斯礼貌地假装自己会听。

"这样如果他被困在荒岛上，他就可以用两根棍子和一个椰子给自己织一顶帐篷。"塔莎说。

"他怎么会被困在荒岛上？"伊森问道。

"他可能至少都拥有三个岛。"瑞秋说。

"可能吧。"布鲁斯说。

"不要为了证明这个观点去把自己搁浅在荒岛上。"瑞秋警告道。布鲁斯像当她开玩笑一样嗤笑一声，实际上不置可否。

"轮到我了！" 安妮宣布道，"这会是最好的礼物，抱歉啦大伙。" 她夸张地把礼盒递给布鲁斯，他谨慎地接过。

"我认得那张包装纸。"塔莎说，"那是博物馆礼品店里的。"

"哦老天，那肯定是最好的礼物。"珍妮特厌恶地说，安妮笑了。当他打开盒子的时候，坐在近处的每个人都试图靠得更近，想要看清楚。

那是一幅松本浩二的木版画，画的是一只青蛙。它的嘴是一个几乎和身体一样大的拖地字母C，画面强调着它那黑色的眼睛盯着中间的距离。

"我的上帝，"金伯指着青蛙和它那垂下的嘴角说，"是布鲁斯。"

史黛西迅速用手捂住了嘴，闷声笑了。但只有她一个人笑得有所顾虑。

"是他！"扎坦娜同意，超级高兴。

"完全就是。"珍妮特说。

"我记得你说过你很喜欢江户时代。"安妮说，"所以我看到那只青蛙，我就想，这是命运。布鲁斯需要这只青蛙。"

起居室里的其他人几乎都还在笑。布鲁斯轻轻地从盒子里抬出那张印刷品："这真是太完美了。"

"我就知道。"

"我要拍张照片。"金柏立刻说，举起她带来的笨重的一次性相机，"拿起来，"她把相机举到她的眼睛前。布鲁斯迁就着，把印刷画举在脸旁，以便她更好地捕捉到相似之处。当金柏按下快门、闪光灯在布鲁斯的脸上亮起时，扎克倒在地上咯咯直笑。

"再拍，多拍三张。"朱莉坚持说，"万一刚刚第一张没拍好呢。" 金柏照做了，而且每次都还考虑到光线问题、尝试稍微不同的角度。

"就这些了吗？" 布鲁斯把打印稿放回盒子里保管时问道。

"我还有些东西。"扎塔娜说，挥了挥手。这个生日派对上，除了布鲁斯的她谁也不认识，但她已经和每一个她见过的人都交上了朋友。这到底是为了怨恨还是因为她莫名其妙穿了一身燕尾服，就不清楚了。"嗒嗒！"她喊着，双手拿出一个明显是附近加油站的纸袋。布鲁斯看着那个袋子，又看了看扎坦娜。"不是加油站来的。"她赶紧补充。

那确实不是加油站的东西。布鲁斯从棕色纸袋里拿出一个盒子，大约有纸巾盒那么大，金属制成涂有珐琅。它的两边装饰着哥谭市的天际线，都是黑银色和珍珠色的色调；小宝石沿着顶部做了星星。那里还有一个椭圆形的盖子，它的存在让布鲁斯警觉前面的小抽屉里可能有钥匙。布鲁斯把盒子翻过来，找到了钥匙孔。

"如果我上了这个发条，会发生什么事。" 派对上的其他人都不知道，扎塔娜的礼物可能会伴随着风险。

"会给它上弦，"她耸耸肩说。"反正现在只是这样。"

他怀疑地眯起眼睛看着她。尽管如此，他还是把钥匙插了进去开始上发条，哪怕只是短短一节。接着他把盒子翻回直立，按了一个形似月亮的小开关。

椭圆形的顶盖弹开了。盒盖内侧被画成森林的样子，全是郁郁葱葱的绿色。一只微型的鸟儿也随之弹了出来，虽然比标准的八音鸟盒大，但还是很小。小小的羽毛没有用彩虹般的蜂鸟羽毛装饰，而是黑白相间、头上有一个鲜红的徽章；它也没有这些设备通常演奏的细腻歌声，而是演奏了一种喇叭式的鸟叫。整体效果像小丑闹剧，完全没有这种装置一般会有的精致美感。

椭圆形的盖子很快关上了，布鲁斯盯着它看。

"很不错。"史黛西怯生生地向扎坦娜保证，虽然她确定根本没这回事。

"小扎，"布鲁斯说，"你做了什么？"

她笑了笑："我以后再告诉你。"

布鲁斯轻轻地把盒子放在端桌上，小心翼翼地暗示它可能会有爆炸性："所以这就是全部。"

"你从礼物的暴政中解放出来了。"珍妮特说。

"嘿，"扎坦娜问，"那你们什么时候举行舞会？"

"舞会在五月。"朱莉说，"为什么？"

"你要去吗？" 扎塔娜问布鲁斯，想用脚趾头踢他来催促，却又够不着，"你必须去，对吧？“

"二年级的学生不能去，除非他们和三四年级的学生约会。"朱莉说，"他得等到明年再去。"

扎塔娜看着布鲁斯："你没有告诉他们吗？" 布鲁斯耸耸肩。

"他没有。"珍妮特说，"他应该告诉我们什么？"

布鲁斯试图弄清楚他应该和哪一双眼睛对视，然后放弃了，看着远处墙壁上的一个地方："现在我已经十六岁了，所以可以参加HiSET。一旦通过了，我就会去耶鲁。这就是我最后一年了。" 他耸了耸肩。

"参加什么？" 扎克说。

"他要考试，高中毕业。"珍妮特说，因为即使她从来没有听说过这个名字，她也能理解上下文线索。

"你能考到？" 扎克问道。

"他能。"伊森说。

"所以在我们可以去舞会的时候，你就要走了？" 安妮问道。

"真糟糕。"扎坦娜咄咄逼人地说，往后躺在沙发上，"如果你不去参加普通舞会，来这样普通的学校有什么意义？"

"我可以带你去。"史黛西小声说，"如果你作为我的舞伴来的话。"

"哦，但那很糟糕。"金柏说，史黛西畏缩了，"我们其他人就没机会看到布鲁斯尝试舞会了。"

"让尽可能多的人看到舞会的布鲁斯是重点。"扎塔娜说，她完全忽略了自己根本不能去参加哥谭高中的舞会。

"如果我们把每个人都两两匹配起来呢？" 朱莉建议道，"比如，珍妮特可以带安妮，或者随便。"

"但是，他们会同意你们在舞会上做同性恋吗？" 伊森问道。

"他们会的，只要你邀请布鲁斯。"朱莉对伊森说，"他们不会告诉富家子弟他不能和一个黑人男生一起去参加舞会。那简直是丑闻超级加倍。而且刚好就在他要离开之前？那绝对是他们最不想要的。而一旦他们要让布鲁斯进去，我们这群高二学生都能顺利进入。"

"我家有一个舞厅。"布鲁斯指出，"我也拥有一艘游艇。我可以随随便便举办一个不在学校的派对。你们知道的，对吧。"

"那不一样。"扎塔娜说，"那样的话，普通的学生们就不会在那里，为了某个叫杰西卡的女孩，在沙拉碗里嗑药或者大打出手。"

"你对公立学校的想法很奇怪。"珍妮特说。

"不，她是对的。"朱莉说着，站起来，这样她就可以踱步了。她之前说服了布鲁斯让他们都用水晶香槟酒杯喝起泡的苹果酒，作为庆祝活动的一部分，而她拒绝放下她的杯子。"如果我们不打算炫耀，那还有什么意义？"

"意义就是在布鲁斯离开之前和他开个派对？" 珍妮特问道。

"是的，但他总会回来的。对吗？"她问布鲁斯。

"我住在这。"布鲁斯说。

"对。"朱莉说，"正是这样。所以这是他上大学前最后一次机会，在消失之前给人留下深刻印象，让他的神秘感有时间绽放。"

"什么。"布鲁斯说。

"但是，"朱莉继续说着，鼻子一歪，"他自己办派对其实可能更好，如果只是，像是，呃公开的那种，比如，一个竞争性的舞会，那么哥谭高中和哥谭学院的孩子，包括高一高二的学生，都可以在。然后他们就会说，哦，你参加了正式的舞会，学校里那种？——可我去了布鲁斯·韦恩的游艇派对！人们会谈论它很多年的。而且如果你让它免费、没有着装要求，那么它就甚至更平等了。"

"对哦！" 扎塔娜说，"那我就可以去了！"

"不要就这么替他决定。"瑞秋插话道，"这可是一件大事，要提前三个月开始组织。"

"更不用说昂贵了。"珍妮特说。

"我得问问阿尔弗雷德。"布鲁斯说，"他以前经常做这些事。他大概可以。"

"做什么，布鲁斯少爷？"阿尔弗雷德问道，一步步走进起居室。在权威人物面前，少年们安静了下来。

"我不能参加高中的舞会。"布鲁斯解释道，方便地漏掉了也具有可能性的、两两约会的矩阵变通法，"我们在考虑为所有的高中生举办一个聚会。和舞会同一时间。在游艇上。"

"所有的高中生？"阿尔弗雷德顿了顿说。

"是的。"布鲁斯说，"一个平等主义的舞会。没有报名费，也没有着装要求。" 他看看朱莉，"对吗？"

"对。"朱莉说，面对一个大概知道自己要做什么的成年人的时候，不那么自信了，"我们觉得这是个不错的送别，然后我们可以一起去。如果它对所有高中生开放，那就会，呃，你知道的，单纯的酷而不是精英主义或者什么。"

阿尔弗雷德端详了一下旁边那叠整齐的礼品包装。"我看看要不要打几个电话。"他最后说。

扎坦娜高兴得尖叫起来。"我要去参加普通舞会了！"她宣布，从沙发上跳到布鲁斯身上。

"这将会那么那么酷。"金柏赞同着，俯身从另一边抱住布鲁斯。

"这真是太棒了。"扎克说，撞了撞布鲁斯柔软的拳头，而不是让布鲁斯把他晾在一边。

"嘿，彭尼沃斯先生。"金柏挥舞着她的一次性相机问道，等我把这些照片冲洗出来，你要不要复印件？"

"那就太好了，桑德斯小姐。"

————————————————————————————————

"舞会的事，抱歉。"

阿尔弗雷德还在清理厨房，在冰箱里为大家父母送来的所有食物找到空间。布鲁斯本想让大家把剩下的食物带回去，但他们拒绝了。他不知道自己该怎么处理那么多通心粉或者那么多玉米面。剩饭剩菜能放多久？

"你真的想这么做吗？"阿尔弗雷德问道。"你可以随时告诉他们，我会跟随你的脚步的。啊，管家嘛。"

还在继续着这个家族里的主人和管家这档子事，感觉很傻。但他不知道阿尔弗雷德是否知道如何去做别的形象。他不想因为这个问题而打破什么。

"我想。"布鲁斯说，"我应该为他们做一些好的事情，如果不是特别麻烦的话。"

"考虑到我们之前的年度聚会预算，我猜想我们已经积累了足够的储蓄，可以满足州内所有高中生的需求。"

"是啊。"布鲁斯现在正在考虑这是否会是一个错误。一个派对。一个超级大派对，由阿尔弗雷德组织，就像他帮助组织许多其他聚会一样。

他看着柜台上的一个地方，非常突然地想到在起居室里他身上爬满了女孩们。金柏闻起来很香。

"我很高兴，"阿尔弗雷德突然说，"我知道你要去上大学了，但我很高兴......这一切。你的朋友们。"

"是啊。"布鲁斯又说。他不知道自己是否会把他们定义为朋友，在纯粹的学究意义上。这个单词本身感觉应该比这个更有意义。他们有时在这里，这还不错。他很快就要上大学了，那也很好。他可能会再见到他们，也可能不会。不管怎样，都还不错。真正的友谊，他想，应该不仅仅是不错。把它称之为友谊，感觉像是一种伤害。或者公平地说，他们是他的朋友，但他不是他们的朋友。很复杂。

"我为你感到骄傲，布鲁斯。"阿尔弗雷德说，"你知道的，对吗？"

"我知道。"布鲁斯说，"我也为你感到骄傲。" 这可能是个错误。他应该假装阿尔弗雷德知道他在做什么。他并没有迷茫或孤独，只是和以前一样。

突然，阿尔弗雷德转过身来，搂住了布鲁斯。这当然不是他今天的第一个拥抱。很短，但布鲁斯认为可能足够好了。

但这并不好。他能感觉到它发生了，它总是在关键的时候以这样的方式发生。他并不总是像闹鬼*一样，但有时，有时他能感觉到他体内的鬼魂抓着他的喉咙，充斥着他的肺部，压在他的眼睛后面。并不总是，但有时，有些人和有些地方就像磁铁一样，拉着他皮肤下所有的黑暗。他不能让它们出来，他知道如果他让它们出来，它们永远不会停止，他永远不会停止，他是一个墓地而且如果他胆敢呼吸那么所有的死者都会来复苏前来，他不能呼吸——

他推开了阿尔弗雷德。"对不起。"布鲁斯说，他试着用人类该有的呼吸方式调整气息。

阿尔弗雷德揉了揉鼻梁。"道歉。"他说，"我早该知道不该......我知道你不喜欢这样。尤其是我做这种事情的时候。"

这不公平。布鲁斯知道这不公平。他花了一整天的时间，让自己看起来几乎是正常人——至少走到半路上，几乎是一个人了。"对不起。"布鲁斯说。他不知道该如何解释才好。这不行。它永远不会好起来。但阿尔弗雷德会希望它行。希望他能好起来。

布鲁斯四年前就决定了他永远不会好起来。

阿尔弗雷德看起来非常疲惫。他靠着半坐在厨房岛边的一张凳子上："你没有什么可道歉的，布鲁斯少爷，"他说，"我只是很高兴你过了一个快乐的生日。仅此而已。"

"我爱你。"布鲁斯说，希望他能解释这个解释，理解这有什么不同。

"我也爱你。"阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，把这当成是另一个道歉。

————————————————————————————————

"这会不会爆炸。"

"不是我做的所有东西都会爆炸。"扎坦娜气呼呼地说道。她还穿着燕尾服，不过套了件羽绒服。而布鲁斯穿着丝绸睡衣和橡胶靴。他们都站在靠近宅子后面树林的雪地里，他手里拿着他送给她的歌唱鸟盒。

"你没给我一个答案。"他的呼吸在空气中雾化了。

"它的工作原理是这样，"她说，"每年，在你生日的时候，你都要给它上发条。而且你必须在上发条的时候想一些快乐的想法。真正的快乐。如果它不够好到能让彼得-潘飞起来，它就不会工作。不可以用那些苦乐参半的东西。"

"彼得其实不需要想快乐的想法。"布鲁斯说。

"闭嘴。"扎塔娜说，"反正你确实要想快乐的想法。如果你完成这一步，那就在午夜按下按钮。不一定非要正好是午夜，你有六十秒的宽裕。"

"谢谢你的回旋余地。"

"闭嘴吧。如果你把这些都做对了，那么它就会成功运转。一定会的。肯定会成功的。"

布鲁斯把手放在钥匙上，努力想出一个与性无关的快乐想法。他已经十六岁了。他放弃了。

在某些时候，他总会不得不停止利用生理反应，停止在当他需要假装自己具有情绪功能的时候、就使用自己的阴茎作为一种快速释放多巴胺的按钮。在耶鲁大学他可不会花那么多时间洗澡。

他转动钥匙，想到了女孩，还有砸碎的便士，还有伤心的青蛙，还有一只很胖的猫——他最近看到它在院子里小跑。

"现在是午夜吗。"

"我来告诉你什么时候是午夜！"扎塔娜说着，跺了跺一只脚，"好，是午夜了。"

布鲁斯按了一下按钮。盖子弹开了。那只鸟的小小模型还在原地保持没变，但同时也有个小鸟模型展开了翅膀飞了起来。它在空中变大，在落在附近的树干上时，才变好了最后的体型。

"Campephilus principalis。"他说。

"什么？"

"象牙嘴啄木鸟。"

"你记住了这个花哨的科学名字？" 扎塔娜问，难以置信。

"我曾经因此得过金色星星奖励。"

"真奇怪。"

"你知道这不是它的自然栖息地吧？"他问，"它们住在佛罗里达。但这里太冷了。"

"它有一周的时间，可以迁徙。"她耸耸肩，"之后它就是一只普通的鸟。我的意思是它还是同一种鸟，但现在它只是一只假想的鸟。很复杂，但别担心。"

他把手中的盒子翻过来，看了看。如果他每一年才能这样一回，就算坚持时间够长的话，可能还不够进行鸟群繁殖的数量。但总是有所收获。

"你给我这个，是为了让我别自杀吗。"

扎坦娜嗤之以鼻，挥舞着软绵绵的手臂要用它打他："什么？不是。啥啊？那太蠢了。别犯蠢。闭上你的嘴。什么话？"

*haunt，闹鬼的意思，但经常用来表示伤痛抑郁或ptsd之类像幽灵一样缠绕、时不时被被触发的状态，不知道怎么用一个单词意译所以保留原样了

**Author's Note:**

> *真的很爱用陈述语气说一切·布鲁斯  
> *如果有人没懂的话……一句话概括本章：布鲁斯自顾自地向受害者询问施暴主使是哪一个人，然后揍了一顿。  
> *walk like he has a destination：就是那种可以在路上径直走而不会有任何人会打扰的走路方式，两眼聚焦在目标方向，姿态自然而有力、充满自信，每一步都很坚定和明确。一般来说街上的人们甚至会不自觉的给这种人让路。  
> （对了这是授权翻译


End file.
